For a Good Time Call… Mayor Mills?
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: Just some fun drabble from being bored at work. Love confessions and fun. Good old fashion making out. Read and enjoy. Let me know you liked it. ; ) Rating for language mostly.


**For a Good Time Call… Mayor Mills? **

As sheriff of Storybrook, Emma Swan was responsible for all disturbances human, animal, mystical and just straight up annoying. Sitting on a toilet at Granny's, she looked at the stall covered in graffiti. For a small town, this stall seemed to be very active.

There were everything from riddles to drawings, and even a "Leroy is a Badass" written suspiciously in large squiggly letters. She recognized their town alcoholic's writing from all the tickets and release forms he had signed for her, and was curious as to when he had wondered his way into the ladies room, un-noticed.

What caught her eye last was a throwback to your quintessential bathroom stall graffiti that had her laughing. "For a Good Time Call Mayor Mills 555-4321."

While that was no doubt Regina's cell number, Emma knew that the posh Mayor would be mortified to receive any such calls or texts. But not wanting to pass up the opportunity to rib her friends, Emma snapped a photo and sent it to Regina. She giggled seeing the names she had programmed for herself and Regina in her phone; Sheriff Badass and Mayor Badass.

 _E: [Photo Attached] So, I hear I should contact you for a good time._

 _E: What perks does that come with?_

 _R: Two questions for you Miss Swan_

 _R: Where on earth is that and who did it?_

 _R: And are you seriously texting me from a bathroom stall?_

 _E: That was three questions_

 _R: Emma, so help me_

 _E: It's at Granny's. I don't know. And yes. Yes I am._

 _R: Please remove it and let me know when you do._

 _R: When you are not otherwise occupied, please._

Emma pocketed her phone with a chuckle. She pulled out the marker she always carried with her and scratched it out. She made a mental note to come over sometime soon to repaint the stalls for Granny. She sat back at the counter just as Ruby placed her food down in front of her. Ruby caught the amusement on her friend's face.

"What's got you laughing on the inside?" Ruby refilled her coffee and leaned against the counter.

Emma took out her phone and showed her the picture.

"Holy shit! Is that her real number?" She exclaimed.

"Yup. She wasn't too happy about it either." Emma chuckled, putting her phone away and taking a bite of her club sandwich. "I scratched it out."

Ruby looked over her shoulder, "Better not let Granny hear you added to that mess. She's painted those stalls too many times to count."

"Tell her I'll come over on my day off and do it for her, if she gets mad. I was planning on it anyway." Emma whipped her mouth, "Any idea who did it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ruby shrugged. "Although Regina should be happy I didn't spot it first. I would have had a lot of fun with that."

"Yeah? What would you text her?" Emma asked with a curious grin.

Ruby thought with a mischievous smile. Putting on what could only be described as a phone sex operator, she spoke hotly, "Hey hot stuff. I hear you're the one to call for a good time. I'd like to undo that power suit and see how evil the queen can get in the sack."

Emma rolled her eyes with a loud raspberry, "Lame."

"Well what would you do?" Ruby lifted her brows at Emma.

"I wouldn't," Emma responded immediately. "I like me skin intact, thank you. I wouldn't mess with her like that anyway. It'd be mean."

"Now who's lame?" Ruby threw a straw at Emma's face. "You have no imagination."

"I have plenty. Just not with her," Emma tried to defend.

"Oh, I call bullshit. I bet you have more imagination when it comes to her than you let on, Emma Swan." Ruby pointed at her with a knowing smile, laughing when Emma blushed.

"Shut up."

Ruby put on her best Regina impression, "So curt, Miss Swan. I should put that pretty little mouth of yours to better use."

"Shhh, Rubes. I swear," Emma looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "You're such and asshole."

"And you're in love with her and you know it," Ruby's face took on a softer smile.

Emma sighed, "Yeah."

Later that night, Emma was home watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn sitting on her chest. Henry was away at a camping trip with her parents so she had the loft to herself. Taking advantage of being home alone, she was clad in nothing but her underwear enjoying an action packed spy movie.

She watched the Charlize Theron fight her way through a gang of soviet spies, and cheered when she was able escape. Her eyes went wide when she ran into the hot female French operative at a club. She then nearly choked on her popcorn when the two women started making out on the screen. Although a gun was pulled out and words were exchanged, Emma's mouth hit the floor when the two women were suddenly in bed together in a hot sex scene.

Her popcorn almost went flying everywhere when she heard her phone go off alerting her of a text message. She took a couple of deep breaths, her body reacting like someone had walked in on her watching porn.

 _R: What are you up to?_

 _R: I am bored out of my mind without our son._

 _E: Watching a movie in my underwear._

 _R: Thank you ever so much for that visual_

 _E: You asked_

 _R: Something I am very much regretting now. Thank you._

 _E: NP_

 _R: ?_

 _E: No Problem lol_

 _R: lol?_

 _E: Laugh Out Loud. I swear you'd think you'd know more text abbreviations with a teenage son. Do I need to get you a translator?_

 _R: I speak and type proper English, Miss Swan._

 _E: Right. So what are you up to?_

 _R: I'm afraid nothing as entertaining as lounging in my underwear watching a movie._

 _E: Then what are you wearing?_

She laughed picturing Regina huffing and rolling her eyes at the immaturity of her question, but she couldn't pass the chance to rib her friend. Minutes passed and Emma didn't get a response. She was now panicking somewhere between being worried Regina would take her question the wrong way or be angered by it.

 _R: I just got out of the shower, so I only have my grey silk robe on._

Emma swallowed hard at the mental image that produced in her mind. A robe clad Regina sitting on her bed, rubbing lotion onto her legs in nice smooth strokes. Emma shook her head when she heard another text beep.

 _R: Did I lose you?_

 _E: Not at all. And thank YOU ever so much for that visual_

 _R: If I knew how to find those little smiley faces I'd insert an eye roll here._

 _E: [Eye rolling Emoji]_

 _R: That's the one._

 _R: Did you finish your movie?_

 _E: No. I paused it in the middle of a sex scene when you text._

There was another long pause that had Emma grinning to herself.

 _R: Is it a movie I would know? Who's the actor and actress?_

 _E: Actresses. Two women._

 _R: Oh_

Emma could imagine that Regina was turning all different shades of red on the other end of town.

 _E: I paused the movie just as they fell into bed with each other._

 _R: Oh_

She wondered if their conversation had become too much for her when Regina didn't text further. Twenty minutes later, she turned off the movie as it could no longer hold her interest after picturing a silk robed Regina. She killed the lights downstairs and locked the front door, heading upstairs to her room. When she reached her landing, her phone buzzed again.

 _R: Did you finish your movie?_

 _E: Tried to but couldn't get back into it. Espionage takes more concentration than I have right now._

 _R: That is you in quick summary, Miss Swan._

 _E: Ha Ha_

 _R: I'm getting quiet tired of typing dear. Would you mind calling?_

She couldn't help the next text as her grin widened.

 _E: You mean, for a good time?_

 _R: Emma…_

 _E: Call Regina_

 _R: Forget it. I don't want to talk to you._

Emma couldn't help the amused chuckle she released as she grabbed the house phone and dialed Regina's number.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to speak to you, Miss Swan."

Emma continued laughing, "Oh come of it, Highness. You enjoy our banter."

A sigh, "I suppose it is… witty."

"Witty? Wow. That sounded as close to a compliment as I'm going to get tonight. Am I right?"

Regina let out her trademark frustrated growl that she used when she was trying to hide amusement or anger. "You're right. I've fulfilled my quota of compliments for you. Goodnight."

"Hang on now. You haven't even complimented my body," Emma bit her lip, waiting to hear the Queen's response.

"Well, neither have you."

Emma wanted to laugh at the almost child-like comeback. She wondered about taking Ruby's advice on letting her feelings be known. She wavered on taking baby steps to see if Regina felt as she did. Their banter had always had a charge to it that bordered on intimate or passionate. She decided to test the waters.

"Oh, Mayor Mills," She gave an exaggerated sigh. "I could spend days complimenting your body if given half the chance."

She could practically hear the uncomfortable shifting on the other end of the receiver. She definitely caught the sound of Regina taking a deep breath.

"You're poise and the way you carry yourself. Even in the craziest of circumstances, or the most dangerous of situations, you hold yourself together. You're always the Queen in posture and grace."

Still no response, but Emma knew Regina was still there listening to her.

"Your arms? Your arms are amazing," She swore she heard Regina chuckle silently. "I hate that it's always cold here in Storybrooke, because I don't get to see them as often as I wish I could. I've also always been curious as to how you keep them so toned. I know you wouldn't use magic, and I can't picture you lifting weights- Oh wait. Now I can. Wow."

Another soft chuckle came forth, and she swore she heard her name.

"Then there's your legs," Emma released a hum, "enough said. I won't tell you what I think about the back part of your body above them."

This time she heard a tisk from the other end and pictured Regina's gaped expression.

"But my absolute favorite thing about you other than your legs, your perfect hair, the curve of your hips, or the perfume you wear that makes my head spin, is your eyes."

"Emma…" a soft whisper came through.

"I could spend weeks talking about your eyes alone, Regina." Emma closed her own eyes, "I lose myself in them constantly. They can look like honey when the sun hits them in the right way, and they become dark chocolate orbs when you're feeling something intense."

Again, there was no reply so Emma continued.

"That's another thing. I can always tell your true emotion just by looking into them. I can tell when you're sad or content or scared. I love seeing the look you give me when you're proud of something I've done. You have this smile that goes with it that just hits me straight in the heart. But when you smile, genuinely smile with happiness or love. Your eyes shine in a way that never fails to melt my heart."

"What are you doing, Emma?"

"I don't know. Being silly I guess," Emma couldn't help but deflate a little. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Another pause that was in reality seconds but felt like hours.

"I'll just let you go," Emma was about to hang up when she finally heard her speak.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She heard her take a deep breath.

As if it pained her to elaborate, she said, "For your compliments."

Emma chuckled, "Not a problem. Like I said, I could spend days doing it. I just know it's hard for you to take them sometimes."

"It is," Regina said simply. "But no less appreciated."

"It's all true. I don't know what it means, but I do know that I've grown to care for you a lot over the years, Regina." She tried shyly.

"As have I with you, Emma." The sincerity of her voice took Emma back.

"Regina, can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose. But I reserve the right not to answer if I so choose."

Emma chuckled again, "Of course."

"Alright then."

"What would you say if I told you I think I love you?" Emma's heart jumped the tracks at having finally said the words.

"I'd say tell me when you know for certain." Regina responded.

"Regina…"

"Well, Miss Swan, you can't say something like that without-."

"I'm in love with you, Regina." Emma's breath hitched. "I have been for some time."

Emma jumped back to the head of her bed when a cloud of purple smoke appeared by her door and Regina was suddenly staring at her with wide, almost teary eyes.

"You?"

Emma stood from the bed, "I'm in love with you."

Regina's eyes shifted from one of her eyes to the other in bewilderment before she let out a single word in an almost awe stricken tone, "Why?"

Emma couldn't help but giggle at the Mayor's lost puppy looking face.

"Why?" She started, looking briefly away to gather her thoughts, "Why wouldn't I? Regina, you're an amazing human being."

"I'm Evil."

"No, Regina. You're not. Rather you believe it or not, you haven't been in a very long time. Henry changed things for both of us. His belief that we could both be good people, lit a fire under both our asses to make him proud, and I believe we have."

Regina dropped her gaze to the floor as tears began to fall. Emma stepped closer and tentatively took her hands in hers, urging Regina to meet her eyes. When she didn't, she continued.

"I know that I'm proud of you, Regina. I have been every moment of everyday since you and I have started getting closer. When you finally accepted my friendship and we weren't at each other's throats, I saw your true self. And that woman is beautiful. Inside and out."

Regina sobbed, not being able to hold it in any longer. Emma stepped closer to test if she could hug her without Regina recoiling. When she didn't move, Emma engulfed her into a tight hug, tucking the crown of short dark hair, under her chin.

She had never seen Regina cry like this before. She was clinging to Emma's arms and crying into her shoulder. It took her a couple of minutes to calm her breathing and relax enough to pull back. When she did, her eyes showed an emotion Emma recognized but had never labeled.

"I…" She was about to speak when her eyes took in Emma's body. "You're still in your underwear."

Emma laughed, "I didn't know you were going to poof into my room, otherwise I would have put something on."

Regina stopped her from stepping away, "I think I might possibly be in love with you too."

"You think?" Emma's grin spread up one side of her face, "Want to tell me when you know for sure?"

Regina finally smiled and released a laugh that was almost a cough, "Really Miss Swan, using my words against-."

Her words were cut off by Emma's lips pressing firmly on hers. Emma could tell Regina's natural reaction was going to push her away, feeling the pressure on her arms, but instead she was pulled closer. Emma slid her arms around Regina's slim waist and held her tighter as she deepened their kiss.

Somehow they had made their way close to Emma's bed and bumped it with their legs, almost tripping onto it. Through their giggling, Emma led them to lay down facing each other. They seemed to suddenly shy at the new closeness, but continued to smile warmly. Regina lifted one of her hands to play with a long blonde curl.

"You're hair," Regina said softly. "The first thing I remember noticing about you was your beautiful blonde tresses that just bounced perfectly with every move you made. I hated you for it."

Emma laughed, moving a little closer so she could rest her hand on Regina's hip as she continued to play with her hair.

"When I found out you were a Charming, I couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculously perfect you looked as their child. I remember before meeting you, thinking you'd probably have a button nose and rosy cheeks. Like a cherub."

Regina relaxed against Emma as they laughed together.

"And your dimples. Lord, those dimples. You have no idea my weakness for them." Regina let out a sort of growl again. "I hated when you'd smile at me after I'd yell at you, because instead of being angry I had to fight my body's need to swoon."

"Really?" Emma pulled back at that one with a wide grin, purposely flashing said dimples.

Regina covered Emma's face with one hand and pushed her away.

"Hey!"

"Oh stop. You know you were just playing into that." Regina leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Emma's lips. Her eyes roamed down Emma's body as her hand squeezed one of her biceps. "And you want to talk about arms. These have made appearances in many of my dreams."

Regina rolled her eyes when Emma flexed the arms she had squeezed. Instead of chastising her, Regina leaned forward and kissed the muscle there. With small little pecks to her skin, she made her way slowly up Emma's arm to her neck.

"You have no idea what your muscles do to me," she whispered into Emma's ear making her shiver. "Just like you adore my eyes, I get lost in yours. I see you look at me with such pride and encouragement that sometimes it makes me want to weep."

Emma began to feel her eyes water as she reached across and cupped Regina's cheek.

"Your faith in me has always astounded me. At first I thought there was an ulterior motive, but the more I got to know you, the more I came to accept all those things you saw in me. I started to believe that I could become a better person, and I strived to make you proud."

Regina released a sharp whimper as lips were again on hers. They spent a few minutes quietly making out on the bed. Emma pushing her back to lay flat on the bed and leaning over her. Regina played with long blonde strands while Emma rubbed small circles with her hand on Regina's stomach. When they pulled apart their lips were kiss swollen, making them blush happily.

"I am proud of you Regina." Emma picked up where they had stopped. "It's one of the reasons I love you so much. The women you were before is not the woman I'm holding in my arms right now. You are a good woman, and a great mother, and an absolutely amazing kisser."

Regina giggled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "What now?"

Emma wiggled her brows jokingly as she came in for another kiss. "I can think of a few things."

Regina pushed her back, "Emma Swan we will not be doing anything nefarious tonight. Remember, I am a Queen, and a bit more-."

"Refined. Yeah, I remember," Emma grinned at her. "It's nice to know that that's where you thought I was heading, but I'm sorry to break it to you, highness. I have not been properly wooed to give into your advances."

Regina's brows reached her hairline, "Pardon me?"

"I expect roses and sonnets. Love notes and chocolates. Lots of chocolates," Emma said matter-of-fact. "I expect a first date at the very least."

"A date? You want me to take you out on a date and to woo you?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Yes." Emma said bluntly, failing to hide an amused smirk. "You've already seen me in my underwear, Madame Mayor. I think I at least deserve dinner."

Regina laughed at that one, raking her eyes over Emma's body. She bit her lip as she reached out to trace the tops of Emma's breasts and bra, "I suppose this does deserve a little tit for tat."

"Hey babe," Emma tapped the underside of her chin. "My eyes are up here."

Regina gave her salacious grin, "I simply meant that you've shown my your… tit. I should give you tat."

Before Emma could respond, Regina pulled her robe open and threw the side over her hip. Exposing her own matching silk underwear.

"Oh, I love tat." Emma's eyes were glued to Regina's cleavage. "Breasts of the Gods."

Regina giggled, "They've never been called that before."

"They damn well should have." Emma said adamantly.

Regina gave her one last kiss on the nose before getting up and re-tying her robe.

"No. Why?" Emma whined.

"Was it not you that insisted I woo you first?" Regina placed her hands on her hip with a grin.

"Yeah," Emma stood wrapping arms around her waist. Regina screamed with laughter as she was lifted and thrown back on the bed. "Doesn't mean we can't still-."

"Emma, don't say it." Regina warned.

Emma crawled over her body with a childish smirk, as they moved up on the bed.

"Doesn't mean we can't still have a good time. That is why I text you."

Regina exasperated, "You are so cheesy."

"You love it." Emma laid her body over hers, kissing her sweetly.

"I do."


End file.
